cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brent Delivine
Brent Harvanator (Real Name: Brent Johnathan Harvey) 'is an Australian Professional Wrestler and one of CAW's fastest rising star's currently signed to the Smackdown Brand of 'New-WWE , IWT, NESE '''and URW. Success came quick to Brent as he is a 5 time World Champion (3 of which he won inside The Vivianverse), 5 Time Mid-Card Champion, 2 Time Tag Team Champion, and a 4 Time Lower Card Champion. After his first year Brent went through a huge attitude change and turned Heel, proving to be of the most arrogant wrestlers in CAW and soon would prove it backing it up with his Unique wrestling abillity. He soon gave himself the nickname "The Future" showing his arrogance and self confidence. You can interact with Harvanator at these link: http://www.youtube.com/user/brentHarvanator or http://www.facebook.com/Brent.Harvanator or http://twitter.com/#!/BrentHarvanator Current Vivianverse Leagues New-WWE: Debut & ECW Brent debuted in New-WWE as a member of the ECW brand on Episode 13, where he was given a shot at the ECW Championship, but ended up losing to Phil Collins. After suffering back to back losses to Mr. Mac, Brent competed in a fatal four way battle royal for the Hardcore Championship, and was victorious, earning him his first championship in New-WWE. After Brent defeated Damar at Night of Champions for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship for a second time, Brent was awarded a final shot at the ECW Championship at Extreme Rules. Brent came up short losing to Phil Collins after which he was drafted to RAW due to ECW closing there doors after Extreme Rules. Drafted To Raw, Tag Team Run, Face Turn & Return To Singles Divison Brent made his debut on the Raw brand teaming up with Kage competing in the World Tag Team Championship Tournament winning their first round match by defeating Mr. Amazing and Lil Ham. The team made it to the finals at The Bash, but lost to Chris Johansen and Adolf Hitler. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. After suffering a loss at Wrestlemania 5 Brent's partner Kage was drafted to Smackdown. Brent would find a new partner in DamaRJ where they went on to beat CAW all the time for the World Tag Team Championships in there first match as a team but would soon be defeated and lost the World Tag Team Championships to Shetty's Horde at Night of Champions. Brent found himself competing in the Money In The Bank ladder match however he came up short losing it to The Miz. Move To SmackDown, Heel Turn & The Prophecy. Brent Harvanator was soon traded to SmackDown were he shortly picked up a losing streak. On episode 103 after a loss to his former tag team partner Kage, Brent would snap and assult him, this would turn Brent Heel in the process. At the Royal Rumble Brent would show up with a pipe and attack Kage before his match making him unable to compete. Later that night Brent would eliminate Adam Edge & Jack Swagger in the Royal Rumble match before being eliminated by Dashing Cody Rhodes. At The Elimination Chamber Brent defeated Kage to earn a Intercontinental Title Shot against Bryan Davis at New-WWE WrestleMania VI. Brent would defeat Bryan Davis, earning him the Intercontinental Championship. At New-WWE Extreme Rules 3, Brent shockingly lost the belt to Giant Guppy, but at Night of Champions, Brent defeated Guppy and Hannah Layla to regain the Intercontinental Title becoming a two time champion. On an addition of SmackDown Brent would lose the Intercontinental Championship to Evan Bourne but would win it back for his third reign as Intercontinental Champion against Bourne at Hell in a Cell. Soon Brent lost that Intercontinental Championship to Jack Swagger at Summerslam. On the next SmackDown, Brent won a #1 Contender's match and would face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at Over the Limit. Brent Originally won the World Heavyweight Championship with assistance from Jeff Jarrett but Fredrick James Francis restarted the match and Edge picked up the win with a Spear. He received a rematch for the title at Survivor Series but could not get the job done and once again lost to Edge. After about 2 weeks Brent would return to SmackDown promising that he would win the Royal Rumble match and headline WrestleMania,and would then defeated Evan Bourne in a one-on-one match. On the next episode of SmackDown Brent would compete in a triple threat match against Zach Starr And TRS , Although Brent And Starr double teamed TRS in that match, TRS would win after a TRStupifier on Zach Starr and pinning him. At The Royal Rumble Brent entered the rumble at number 16 and eliminated Jack Swagger, he was later eliminated by John Morrison and Drew McIntyre, The Rumble was won by Zach Starr. After losing a Elimination Chamber Qualifyer For The World Heavyweight Championship to Lemarcus Carter, Brent wouldn't be seen until the Elimination Chamber where Brent assulted Carter forcing him out of the Chamber Match which led to fellow Russo Family member Jeff Jarrett to take Carters place. Although Brents prophecy to headline Wrestlemania was taken away from him Brent and Carter would face off at Wrestlemania VII in a Grudge Match, in which Brent would come out on top winning his second Wrestlemania In a row. After Wrestlemania Brent had a few small matches and would not make many apperances. At Cyber Sunday, Brent was one of the 4 choices to be voted in to face Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Title, but Brent came in second place in the poll, and would be booked in a number 1 contenders match with third placed Alberto Del Rio, in which Del Rio won. After a while of not being booked, Brent would take on Caylen Rogers who was determined to become the World Heavyweight Champion again, and defeated him. Caylen would demand a rematch with Brent but once again Brent Came out on top. Caylen would get one last chance to defeat Brent at Night of Champions but if Caylen were to lose again to Brent, Brent would take Caylen's World Championship rematch and become the #1 Contender. Brent would defeat Caylen at Night of Champions and prove that his destiny was still alive now with another chance to become the World Heavyweight Champion. On the next SmackDown Brent would interupt Randy Orton demanding his rematch saying that Orton had his chance and blew it and that it is now his time to become the World Heavyweight Champion, however Fredrick James Fransis made Brent's title shot a Triple Threat at The Bash verses Orton and champion The Miz. Brent would then take on Caylen Rogers once again, and once again Brent defeated Caylen. Caylen very heartbroken snapped and quit New-WWE following that loss, in which Brent now takes all the credit for. Fulfilling His Prophecy as The World Heavyweight Champion At The Bash , Brent Harvanator Proved that his "Prophecy" was no charade when Brent defeated The Miz and Randy Orton to finally fulfill his destiny and win the World Heavyweight Championship. but for an unknown reason Brent did no-show a world title defence and Brent's moment of glory was stolen away, being stripped of the championship. It was revealed on the next episode of smackdown that Brent was attacked before the show and could not compete on the last episode. Brent would then face to face with Christian stated that he will use his Re-match cluase at Summerslam. Brent would face Alberto Del Rio later that night, Brent would win by disqualification after a masked man attacked Brent with a pipe. At Summerslam Brent was seconds away from regaining the World Heavyweight Championship, until the masked man made his pressance felt when it was revealed to be the man that Brent made quit before Brent won the World Heavyweight Title, Caylen Rodgers. Caylen's Distraction lead to Christian grabing the title belt and hitting Brent with it causing Brent to win by Disqualification, meaning Brent did not win back the title. Brent Harvanator called Caylen Rogers out to a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell and the match was made official. Brent defeated Caylen in an amazing Hell in a Cell match after both men made an amazing effort, however Brent didn't get to celebrate for long, as Alberto Del Rio came out and attacked Brent locking him into the Cross Armbreaker. very soon Brent and Alberto Fueded concerning World Championship title shots and it came to a point where they would be in a Extreme Rulez match where Alberto applyed a lethal Cross Armbreaker, Ripping a Bicep in Brent's right arm which leading Brent to become Inactive due to Injury. Brent would return at the Royal Rumble entering at #15. Not only getting revenge by eliminating Alberto Del Riofrom the Royal Rumble match but also eliminating R-Truth and Dolph Ziggler, however his momentum flatlined when he was eliminated by Randy Orton. Alberto would get drafted to RAW, ending this fued in Brent's favour. However after a defeat to Danny Jackpot at the New-WWE Supershow, Brent returned to Smackdown stating that he is not done with Del Rio and that he still wants another match with him. Ultimate Reckless Wrestling: On URW Blood episode 1, Brent Harvanator won a gauntlet match to get a shot at the Hardcore Title. and now he's signed to URW. On a episode of Shockwave, Brent was able to defeat URW original TX3 to win the United States Championship. On URW Aftershock, Brent shocked the world by winning the OWL World Heavyweight Championship from Johnny Rocker. He would later lose it to John Cena on an episode of Destruction, Brent wouldn't appear on screen for URW after this. Soon at URW Day Of Reckoning, Brent would win back the OWL Championship against John Cena with the help of corvus, finally turning heel in the process. Brent would soon join The Fallen with Corvous and Omega. On the following episode of Blood, Brent along with the other members of The Fallen would come out to the ring were Brent would state The Fallens taking over of the URW and stated that they should have the night off. Anothony O'Connor told Brent that Omega and Corvous would have the night off but Brent would have to defend his newly won URW Championship against John Blackrosé. Brent (Despite his effort) lost the URW championship. Its Walleh Time: Brent would be officially signed to IWT and made his first apperance against Max Damage in a losing effort After a high diving spot, no selling fire, & telling the crowd, fire, Max Damage & The Movement to suck it. Brent Would have his next match on IWT Xtra 8 where He Defeated a now Black Shawn Dynasty in a Casket Match with Barbedwire Ropes and One Dimensional Fire on Turnbuckles, after A Reverse KLD On the Floor getting the pin fall and then throwing Shawn Into The Invisible Casket. Brent made his first Power apperance in IWT at Power episode 3 it the first IWT King of the Quads entering number 2 for Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian (consisting of Evan O'Shea, Haduken and Matt Eichorn) he would be eliminated by Team NAW Invasion's Waluigi. Team WMUBYH made it to the final two with Matt Eichorn and Black Shawn Dynasty (of Team NAW Invasion) but would come up short and Eichorn was eliminated by Dyansty. New Era of Sports Entertainment: Power Land: Brent made his NESE debut as apart of the POWER LAND brand. His first match was on episode 1 where he was defeated by Lemarcus Carter in a decent match. On the next episode Brent teamed with bestfriend Evan O'Shea under the tag team name "The Immigrants", in a #1 contenders match for the Tag Team Titles defeating Bad Intentions after a Sit-Down Facebuster on the floor by Brent. Defunct Leagues '''APW (VGW) Brent Harvanator dabuted in VGW's dabut show in the very 1st match to crown the first ever Adrenaline champion. this match would also feature Edward Elric, James Rolfe, and the monster Shogun. Brent was man handled through the the match by Shogun and Edward Elric time and time again. James rolfe had the belt in grasp 5 times in this match but on his 6th attept to get the belt down Brent too the opitunity of Elric nailing shogun with a vissious DDT to grab James by the leg and pull him off the ladder to capture his first caw fed intercontenental championship. After VGW changed its name to APW Brent won a scramble match against Nick Jericho, WarMachine, The Comidian & Nichalas Cash to win his first APW Adrenanaline Championship. On a random house show brent kept his winning streak in any form of ladder match by beating Ash Williams to defend the title. Apw like VGW has been closed with brent again final adrenaline champion. 'World Wrestling Society' Brent debuted in this Justin TV fed after its re-opening, in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match in which he won. He cashed it in at Backlash to win the WWS World Heavyweight Championship off CM Punk who competed in 2 matches before. Brent would hold the WWS World Heavyweight title until WWS closed its doors on February 5th, 2011 'Aggressive Canadian Wrestling' Brent Harvanator was the current ACW World Champion by default and faced Brian Adams in a Exhibition Match for the Aggressive Canadian Wrestling Championship when he successfully beat Brian Adams. Brent Would later quit ACW for his own reasons. 'Virtual Championship Wrestling' Lethal Impact Champion Brent Harvanator made his First VCW in ring appearence (episode 4) which was a Extreme Rulez match for the VCW Lethal impact Championship. Luckly for Brent he was victorious & earned himself The Lethal impact championship. Brent Harvanator defended the Title For Well over 4 weeks before getting injured and he was forced to Vacate the Championship Tag Team Division & Departure: Brent Would Return to VCW as Brent Tompsons mystery Partner which he would find a friendship with tompson and would take on The Church of the Demonic God for The Tag Team Championship At Four Roads of Redemption And Would Win. Brent And Tompson continued to win matches, leading to a fued with there FST Rookie David Wright And Jay Dub. Brent would get his first shot at the VCW World Championship at Purgatory in a 6 man hell in the cell. althought Brent Didn't get pinned, Brent would walk out of Purgatory empty handed. It was later announced after VCW Dawn Of Immortals, VCW would close. VCW would later announce the reason there closing is becuase they invested in begining a new league called YGWA. Brent was asked by the old VCW Owner to Join YGWA but he refused the contract due to the unfair treatment he got in VCW. Special Appearances 'New Age Wrestling' Harv made his CAW Debut on October 18th - 20th 2009 in a 12-man battle royal for the NAW Hardcore Championship at NAW International Invasion . He ended up losing to Link. Brent appeared as a guest and was never actually under NAW contract. 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' Brent made a 1 time appearance in DCWL at DEC Mania where he Defeated Eminem in a Chris Beniot (who?) match 'Jeri-MAX:' Brent was set to be part of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 2 with DX as his pros, but the show was cancelled after Vertex went on strike. Brent made his first official Jeri-MAX appearance taking on Biff Andreas on Episode 2 of Eastern in a losing effort. He returned to Eastern on Episode 4 to compete in a 4-Man Tournament to crown the first ever Light Heavyweight Champion, but lost in the first round to Skippy Pearls. 'Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event:' Brent made a surprise appearance as James Blazer's opponent, which was expected to be Danny Jackpot but plans had changed and he was the first one to be picked for the main event's Last Man Standing match. Although he had more power in the match and almost beat Blazer, this didn't save him from Blazer's awakened wraith. He lost unsuccessfully but shook hands with Blazer after the match. 'CAWIllision Series:' [[CAWllision IV|'CAWllision IV']] Brent competed in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 15, being eliminated by tag team partner and friend Evan O'Shea 'CAWllision 5' Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Brent Harvanator, Evan O'Shea & "Cold Blood" Haduken took on the team of Steven Spriter, Suicide & Shawn Dynasty in a 6-man tag team match at CAWllision 5. Team WMUBYGG would win the match after Brent Harvanator pinned Shawn Dynasty following a Faultline. Finishers and Signatures Finishing Moves: *'The Faultline' - Cyclone (2009 - Currently Used) *'Fulfilled Prophecy'- Sit-Down Inverted Powerslam (New-WWE & URW) (2009 - Currently Used) *'SitDown Facebuster (Jokingly refered as the Reverse KLD in IWT) '(IWT & NESE, 2011- Current) Signature Moves: * Dream Killer (Swinging Jawbreaker) * All Systems Down (Modified Hero's Welcome)(''Adopted from Trainer Chris Hero)'' * Single Knee Facecrusher * Inverted DDT * Inverted Reverse DDT * Spiral Neckbreaker (Rolling Cutter) * SDS (Snap Diving Stomp) * STO Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker * Drop Toe Facecrusher * Standing Code Blue * Spinning RoundHouse Kick * FlashBack * One Hand Bulldog * Diving Corner Spear * Diving Guillotine Legdrop * Diving European Uppercut * Rear naked Choke (used in IWT) * Rolling Elbow * Enzuigiri * Back Flip Kick * Drop Kick * Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an inverted DDT * Spinning Heel Kick * Shinning Wizard (Rarely Uses) * Anaconda Vise (Rarely Uses) Old Moves: *''Heart Rate'' - '''Shooting Star Press (VCW) (2010 - 2011) *Ultimate Vertigo -'Spear (VCW) (2010 - 2011) *Solar Splash (Top Rope Elbow Splash) * Crucifix Headscissors * Seeing Shadows (Crossface) (Rarely Used) * Scared (Fame Asser) (Rarely Used, still used occasionaly) * Reverse KLD (Reverse Knee Leg Drop/Final Cut) (Still Refrenced) Championships and Accomplishments 'New WWE: *New-WWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *New WWE Hardcore Champion (2 Time) *New-WWE World Tag Team champion (w/ DamaRJ) (1 time) *[[New-WWE Intercontinental Championship|New-WWE Intercontinental Champion ]](3 Time) VGW/APW: *''VGW Adrenaline Champion ('first & Last)'' *APW Adrenaline Champion (First & Last) '''VCW: *VCW Lethal Impact Champion (First) (1 time) *VCW Tag Team Champion (W/ Brent Tompson) (Current) 'URW:' *URW United States Champion (1 time) *[[List of URW Championships|OWL World Champion/'URW Champion ']](2 time) 'ACW:' *ACW Aftershock Champion (1 time, Final)* 'WWS:' * WWS World Heavyweight Champion (1 time & Final) * WWS Money In The Bank Winner (Season 1) IWT: * IWT Legends Tag Team Champion (W/ Evan O'Shea) (One Time) FNW: * FNW World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) 'DJW' * 1x DJW Ruby Toilet Seat (Current) Other Accomplishments: * .The Vivianverse ranked him #31 'of the best 50 singles Wrestlers in the Vivianverse Top 50 in Mid-2011 Note: * Vacated the ACW Championship without the owners knowledge and kept the Championship for himself Nicknames '"The Future" "The Destined" ' '"The Future of New-WWE" "Heel" Notable allies VCW: * Brent Thompson (Former Tag Team partner) New-WWE: *Kage (former tag Team Partner) *DamaRJ (former Tag Team Partner) *Vince Russo (as a member of Russo's Family) *Wade Barret (as a member of Russo's Family) *Jeff Jarret (As a member of Russo's Family) *Matt Morgan (as a member of Russo's Family) IWT: * Evan O'Shea (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) * "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) * Matt Eichorn (Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) * Tori (Manager) NESE: * Evan O'Shea (Friend and Tag Team Partner) CAWlission Series: * Evan O'Shea (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) * "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) Notable fueds New-WWE *Phil Collins (During ECW) *The Ninth Clique (when Partnered with Kage for the world tag team Championships) *Mr. Mac (During ECW) *Kage (Started Heel Turn) *Edge (while feuding for The World Heavyweight Championship) *Lemarcus Carter (New-WWE Elimination Chamber 2 - New-WWE WrestleMania VII ) *Caylen Rogers (Post New-WWE Extreme Rules 4 - New-WWE Hell in a Cell 3 ) *Alberto Del Rio (Smackdown Episode 180 - Currently) Wrestling Themes "Fireflies" by Owl City (1st New-WWE Theme & 1st URW Theme) "Coming Home" By Alter Bridge (2nd New-WWE and 1st VCW Theme) "Fear Of The Ripper" by Iron Maiden and Chinchilla (Last VCW Theme) "Isolation" By Alter Bridge (Current New-WWE, URW & CCL Theme) "Groove is in the Heart" By Deee-Lite''' (Current IWT Theme)' Immigrant Song by Hotei Tomoyasu '(Current NESE Theme)' 'Special Event themes: '''"Ties That Bind" by Alterbridge (Only used at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event) Personal Life: Brent was born in Sydney, Australia in 1992 (age 19) where he still lives today. He grew up with a father who enjoyed wrestling and watched it with Brent when he was 5. His childhood was full of watching wrestling with his father either on TV or at live events. When he was 7 Brent was dragged to a wrestling event in Australia by his father where he wondered off and walked into the locker rooms by accident where he ran into then WCW superstar Chris Jericho where Jericho explained the world of wrestling and told Brent that he has potential to become the Future of Wrestling. Brent After his conisation with Jericho, spent more of his child hood wanting to become a wrestler and watching Wrestling with or without his father, Mostly wanting to be trained by Chris Jericho which he did when he was 14, decided to train under independent Wrestlers like Chris Hero, CM Punk (when he was in ROH) and AJ Styles. Brent was a Tweener when he debut as a Face that is not really liked and a joke (pretty much the orange Cassidy if he was Face) but at near end of 2010 Brent Would Turn heel in favour of his actual life personality becoming one of the most cocky and arrogant superstar in the Feds Brent is in. In his spare time Brent likes to listen to music, Play Video Games and Talk With His Close Friends, Oshujax, Evan O'Shea, Matt Eichorn, Danny Jackpot , Zach Starr, The Suspect, Among Others. Brent is currently dating POC (Power Of Chaos) Diva Emily Rodriguez. Trivia: * Brent Is The First And So Far Only Australian CAW To Win A Intercontinental Championship * Brent Was Actually A Backyard Wrestler Before Becoming A CAW Superstar * Although the only company there in is URW and they never had a match as a team, Brent Harvanator And Evan O'Shea are actually Good Friends * Brent's Step-Father is the Jeri-MAX Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Mr. Don Bronchitis. * Although Brent also trained in the Jeff Winniniger Jobbing School, its not listed in his "Trained By" becuase Brent doesn't find watching Dragon Ball Z to be consiterd training * Brent Has Eliminated Jack Swagger in the Royal Rumble Match Two Years In A Row In New-WWE (Royal Rumbe 3 & 4) * Brent since his debut in IWT has worked closely with The Suspect in improving his high flying moves along with lariats (only reconized inside Vivianverse leagues). * Brent Is 2 - 1 At New-WWE's Wrestlemania Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Featured Articles Category:RSW